Recurring characters of Home and Away
The following is a list of recurring characters that appear or have appeared on the Seven Network soap opera Home and Away. Recurring characters who later became regular characters are not included, neither are characters that were regular and returned as recurring. :''See also: Current Home and Away characters and List of Home and Away characters A ;Michael "Jonah" Abraham *James Mitchell (2005-2006, 2007) ;Gladys Adams *Moya O'Sullivan (2001, 2003) ;Betty Allsop *May Turner (2006-2007, 2008-) ;Elaine Armstrong *Julie Hudspeth (2006) ;Tamsyn Armstrong *Gabrielle Scollay (2007) B ; Ryan Baker * Isaac Gorman (2005-2007, 2008) ;Richard Bellingham *John Bonney (1989) ;Saul Bennett *David Ritchie (1995-1997, 1999) ;Ethan Black *Patrick Brammall (2007) ; Joe Bowman * Ron Hackett (1992) ; Julia Bowman * Debbie Byrne (1992) ; Meg Bowman * Cathy Goldbold (1992) ; Simon Broadhurst * Julian Garner (1996, 2000) ;Paris Burnett *Rhett Giles (2002-2003) ;Kylie Burton *Roslyn Oades (1996-1998) C ;Bruce Campbell *Chris Haywood (2007) ;Bill Cunningham *Craig Beamer (1993) ;Mike Carter *Stephen Leeder (1998-2003) ;Brad Cooper *Bruce Samazan (1996-1997) ;Johnny Cooper *Callan Mulvey (2006-2007, 2008) ;Julie Cooper *Lisa Hayson-Phillips (2002-) ;Rocco Cooper *Ian Meadows (2006-2007) ;Jazz Curtis *Rachel Gordon (2007, 2008) ;David Croft *Guy Pearce (1991) ;Mary Croft *Jan Kingsbury (1991, 1993) D ; James Dalton * Gyton Grantley (2007) ; Shane Deeks * Mike Duncan (2007) ;Laura DeGroot *Christie Hayes (2004) ;Lisa Duffy *Jessica McNamee (2007) ;Mikey Dunn *Trent Atkinson (2002, 2003) E ;Brett Egan *Emmanuel Marshall (1997, 2001, 2002) ;Daria Ellis *Tamra Williams (1998) ;Sean Ellis *Mark Gerber (1998) ;Tanya Ellis *Antonia Murphy (1998) F ;Gabe Farley *Sean Kramer (1996-1997) ;Alan Fisher *Simon Kay (1988) ;Christopher Fletcher *Dylan McCready (1988-1992) *Shaun Wood (1993-1998) *Rian McLean (2003) ;Diana Fraser *Kerry McGuire (1997-1999, 2005) G ;Const. Terri Garner *Alyson Standen (1996-1998) *Amelia Longhurst (1998-1999) ;Elliot Gillen *Paul Pantano (2008) ;Shaun Graham *Anthony Engelman (1997) H ;Sgt. Chris Hale *John Mellion Jr. (1989-1996) ;Rev. John Hall *Paul Tassone (2007-2008) ;Jan Hanson *Genevieve Sulway (2001) ;Fiona Harris *Olivia Pigeot (1993) ;Paul Harris *Ramsay Everingham (1994-1995) ;Sam Holden *Jessica Chapnik (2006-2008) ;Reuben Humpheries *Daniel Ewing (2007) I ;Scott Irwin *Heath Ledger (1997) J ;Murray "Mullet" Jensen *Jaiman Paget Bayly (1990) ;Christopher "Kick" Johnson * Jason Clarke (2002) ;Christine Jones *Elizabeth Alexander (credited as Liz Alexander) (2008) K ;Bert King *Peter Collingwood (1995-1998) ;Danny King *John Clayton (1988) L ;Ryan Lee *Alistair McDougal (1991-1992) ;Sarah Lewis *Luisa Hastings-Edge (2004) ;Joe Lynch *Justin Rosniak (1995) M ;Michael "Macca" Mackenzie *Trent Baines (2006-2007) ;Brett Macklin *Gerard Sont (1988-1989, 2005) ;Gordon Macklin *Ron Haddrick (1988) ;Stacey Macklin *Sandy Lillingston (1988-1989) ;Phillip Matheson *John Morris (1988, 1989) ;Heather McCabe *Olivia Pigeot (2007) ;Nelson McFarlane *Laurence Bruels (1995) ;Sgt. Darren McGrath *Kim Knuckley (2004-) ;Rachel McGregor *Kelly Glaister (1996-1998) *Sarah Mumcu (1998-2000, 2002) ;Ben McPhee *Justin Rosniak (1988) ;Scott McPhee *Peter Ford (1988) ;Stafford McRae *Rohan Nicol (2004) ;Anna Miller * Elizabeth Maywald (2001) ;Imogen Miller *Sophie Formica (1992-1993) ;Dom Moran *Sam North (2006, 2007-2008) ;Ethan Morgan *Ben Connolly (2002) ;George Morris *Helmut Bakaitis (1988) ;Samantha Morris *Sharyn Hodgson (1988) ;Lee Morton *Natasha Lee (2006) ;Jules Munro *Joel Phillips (2007) N ;Ash Nader *Ben Guerens (2006-2007) ;Rhiannon Nader *Lotte St. Clair (2006, 2007) ;Brenda Nelson *Anni Finsterer (2007) ;Lily Nelson *Kathryn Beck (2007) O ;Roy O'Neill *Mervyn Drake (1992) *Russell Keisel (1994) ;Ian Osbourne *Andrew McFarlane (2004) P ;Nico Pappas *Nicholas Papademetriou (1988-1989) ;Dylan Parrish *Corey Glaister (1994-1996) ;Ros Parrish *Angela Punch-McGregor (1994) ;Alison Patterson *Kathryn Ridley (1988-1989) ;Mav Patterson *Clayton Williams (2002) ;Ralph Patterson *Alan Cinis (1999, 2001, 2002, 2003) ;Skye Patterson *Angela Keep (2001) ;Stella Patterson *Tina Bursill (2001, 2002) ;Julius Peters *Leslie Brock (2001-2002) ;Eric Phillips *Daniel Goddard (1994-1995) ;Gus Phillips *Peter Lamb (2005) ;Oliver Philips *Oliver Davis (2008-) ;Scott Phillips *Nathaniel Dean (2001) *Josh Rosenthal (2003, 2005) ;Chris Poulos *Alex Blias (2000-2004) ;Con Poulos *Nicholas Papademetriou (2000, 2001) ;Helen Poulos *Peta Toppano (2001, 2002, 2004, 2005) *Anna-Maria Monticelli (2003) ;Theo Poulos *Silvio Ofria (2001, 2002, 2004, 2005) ;Miranda Porter *Lauren Hewett (1999) R ;Max Richards: *Rob Steele (1995-1996) ;Nathan Roberts: *David Dixon (1993-1994) *Craig Ball (2002) ;Angie Russell: *Laurie Foell (2002-2003, 2004) ;Dylan Russell *Brett Maitland-Hicks (2002-2003, 2004) S ;Mikki Salter: *Lauren Hewett (1996) ;Gary Samuels: *Darius Perkins (1988) ;Pippa Saunders: *various (2004-2007) *Chloe Marshall(2007-2008) ;Norman Shadbolt: *David Whitford (2003, 2004) ;Al Simpson: *Terence Donovan (1989) ;Tamara Simpson: *Emma and Chloe Hutton (1992-1993) *Sophie Luck (2003) ;Les Smart: *Rob Steele (2000) ;Maggie Smart: *Elizabeth & Jamie Chambers (2001) *Alyssa & Brianna Dwight (2003) ;Viv "The Guv" Standish: *Maggie Kirkpatrick (2003, 2004) ;Barbara Stewart: *Barbara Stephens (1988, 2005) *Rhona McLeod (1996) ;Hugh Sullivan *Rodger Corser (2007) ;Pete Sutherland: *Chris Mayer (2002) T ;Mandy Thomas *Rachel Blake (1995, 1996, 1997) ;Geoff Thomas *Martin Henderson (1996) ;Matthew Thompson *Jeffrey Truman (1993, 1994) ;Rory Tolhurst *Ed Wills (2006-2007) *Jack Richard (2007-2008) ;Jim Tyler *Shane Porteous (2001) V ;Kelli Vale *Alexa Ashton (2007) ;Henk Van Minnen *Damian De Montemas (2007-2008) W ;Felix Walters *Josh Lawson (2004) ;Graham Walters *Doug Scroope (2005-2006) ;Corey Watkins *Adam Saunders (2005) ;Rachel Watson *Tasma Walton (1995) ;Geoff Webb *John Sheerin (2001) Category:Home and Away characters